


Letters From a Wayward Son

by openSystem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Mystery, Slice of Life, Slimegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openSystem/pseuds/openSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious dig site, a young archaeologist, a worried mother, a thousand year-old slimegirl and far more commas than strictly necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From a Wayward Son

Dear Mama,

We've arrived at the dig site, finally. The trek through up the mountains nearly drove the horses to exhaustion, even with the locals showing us the best paths. We were allowed out of the carts when the horses need a rest, and I have to say- I've never seen anything this beautiful at home, what with all the flowers and the view of the valley below. I am, of course, missing your wonderful cooking, but the camp cook is very nice, and (dare I say it?) almost as good as you are at making wonderful bread.

Your typewriter survived the trip quite nicely, though I’ll have to save as much ink as I can, since it looks like it’ll take a big chunk out of my salary. I hope weekly updates will do for you, because I don’t really have a choice anyway.

Right, I said I’d tell you about the site once we got there. Today we just set up camp, but I got a few quick looks, so here’s what I know: There’s what almost looks like a church (though it doesn’t have a roof anymore) surrounded by a few smaller shrines. There’s some remnants of some kind of courtyard in the center, with a huge seal set in the middle. I wish I could have gotten a closer look, or send this tomorrow after we get started, but mail leaves at the start of every week, and I want you to know I got here okay.

Don’t worry about me too much, Mama, I’m your big strong boy, right? I promise I’ll take care of myself and write you every week so you know how we’re doing, okay? Take care of yourself, and tell everyone back home I said hi!

Love,

_Your Wayward Son_

 

* * *

 

Dearest Son,

I’m glad to hear you’ve arrived at camp, even if some cook is stealing your love from me! Everyone from the village wishes you well, even Lyla. I was a bit concerned about the typewriter, but as long as you think it’ll last okay out there, I’ll keep myself at bay.

Certainly sounds like you’ve got an interesting dig ahead of you (though I don’t envy how much work it must be!) and I’m so, so proud of my little boy. Maybe you’ll be able to send back sketches next time, so that I can show all your friends how cool it is to go on these digs, right? I’m sorry Mama can’t write more, the kids are getting hungry and you know how they are when they’re hungry.

Take care of yourself for me, dear.

Love,

_Your Worried Mother_

 

* * *

 

Oh Great Ones, Hear my Words:

I sense a great stirring in the lands above and below, as though the world had become an ocean. I fear the worst may not have come to pass, and that perhaps your suffering will have been for naught. The bindings seem as strong as every day before, but the very air seems to be fraught with unease. Even the worms are beginning to avoid the Gate, and I wonder what it is that we all are feeling.

I ask for guidance, in accordance with the Way,

_Your Daughter_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, this started as more of a plot bunny, but I'll see if I can keep it up!


End file.
